Mona
Mona, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is part of the Mercy Park Crew and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Mona has brown eyes, long black hair and fair skin. She has a large tattoo on her left arm. Her outfit consists of a short black dress combined with a bronze leather jacket and a long necklace. She is described to be willowy. Personality Mona is described as calm and indifferent. She is always getting into business with seriousness and eagerness. Despite that, she has a dry sense of humor and can be sarcastic. An instance is shown when Your Character chooses to tail Kaneko with her instead of with Colt or Logan in the premium scene, she mocks them by blowing a kiss. If Your Character gets to know her better, her personality stems back to when she states "not everyone in the world gets to be fair with you." She is similar to a mercenary given that she has no loyalties and works for whoever suits her benefits. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule * Chapter 14: Once In A Lifetime * Chapter 15: Dead End * Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Book 2 * TBA The Heist: Monaco The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Your Character Mona meets Your Character when Teppei Kaneko and Logan bring you to the garage after the side show. Depending on how you answer (hesitant or confident), she teases you. If you ask her about Colt and she tells you about his attractive features, she also tells you he is not her type and that she appreciates the finer things in life. In Book 1, Chapter 5, you can choose to sit in her car at the drive-in theater but you don't talk much and she doesn't share her candy. In Book 1, Chapter 6, she kisses you on the cheek to wish you good luck on your DMV driver's license exam. After you pass, you all head to grab food. If you choose to listen to West Coast hip-hop and rap along, she says she is kinda turned on. In Book 1, Chapter 9, if you spend time with her, she will tell you more about her past. She grew up in the Bronx, and she used to be a goody two-shoes Honor Roll student like you in high school. Then, she met a girl and thought she was "in love". They got caught stealing cars and when placed in separate holding cells, the girl turned on her while she stayed quiet. So, the girl got off and she would have been prosecuted. However, Teppei -who she never met before- posted her bail and helped her skip town. In Book 1, Chapter 11, when it is revealed that Teppei knew who your father was and had Logan approach you to gain your trust, she tells you that she did not know (just like Ximena and Toby). If she had known, she would have kidnapped you and held you for ransom instead of what Logan did. You can choose for her or Colt to drive your car out of the Garage and take you to Riya's. In Book 1, Chapter 13, when everything comes crashing down, she blames your damn heart for blowing Colt's plan and thinking the crew is better than what they are. In Book 1, Chapter 14, if you choose her as your prom date, she gives herself up to the Brotherhood to allow you to escape, and tells you she is going to cut a deal with them. If you choose Colt or Logan as your prom date, she already has cut her deal by joining them, but helps you and your date escape. In Book 1, Chapter 15, she fires at your tires while you are driving your car. Teppei Kaneko He is her boss and she greatly respects him. She stated that she owed him after he helped her from drowning into something bad. It is revealed in Book 1, Chapter 9, that she "fell in love" with a girl whom she was helping at the Bronx and tried to get a new computer for her mother but she was prosecuted when the girl snitched on her. Kaneko, who saw her skills, bailed her out and gave her a new identity. Logan Colt Kaneko If you ask Mona about him, she lists his superficial traits that most girls like. She also tells you that he's not her type. In Book 1, Chapter 12, Toby tells you that Colt and Teppei told her and Salazar his plans because they knew she wouldn't bat an eye at it. Gallery Other Looks Mona - Full.png|Full View Mona - Pixelated.jpg|Over Phone Mona Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie RoDMonaCasino.png|Dress RoDMonaCasinoFullView.png|Full view of Dress Mona Prom Full View.jpg|Full view of Prom Dress Mona Prom.jpg|Prom RoDCh15 Mona wearing ski mask.png|Mona wearing a ski mask Miscellaneous MonaRoDWantedPosterSneakPeek.jpg|Wanted Poster 2008 Yottsume Halberdier EVX.png|Mona's car in Ch.15 Trivia *Mona's name means various things in different languages: **In Arabic it means wishes or wish and it is a variant transliteration of Muna. **In Irish it means Noble One. **In Greek (Monos (μονος) means Solitary One. **In Old English it means Moon. **In Sanskrit it means Alone, Silence. **In Teutonic it means Loner. **In Scottish it means Northman, Viking. **In Ancient Italian it means My Lady, is a contraction of the title Madonna. *According to her wanted poster sneak peek, her crimes include being wanted for motor vehicle theft; she is regarded by LAPD as extremely dangerous and advises to approach with caution. As of Chapter 4, she is also guilty of attempting to sell stolen property. As of Chapter 10, she is guilty of kidnapping. *Mona drives a 2008 purple Yottsume Halberdier, which is heavily-based on both the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X and the Mitsubishi Eclipse. *In Chapter 4, during the selection of the MC new car, it is implied that Mona prefers import cars (meaning: from japanese manufacturers.) *In Chapter 8, it is mentioned that she is an ex-convict, meaning that she had previously served time in prison. **In the same chapter, she revealed that she is Lebanese. *In a premium scene in Chapter 9, she revealed that Mona isn't her real name. She named herself after the 2013 Santagata Mona Lisa. *She makes a cameo appearance in the final chapter of The Heist: Monaco in Fabien's good ending. *In Chapter 14, it is revealed that she allied herself with The Brotherhood. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT